


Peridot Gets Turnt

by extendedfic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extendedfic/pseuds/extendedfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My title is shit but I don't care I couldn't think of anything else. This is a stupid one-shot I wrote. It might end up being a little longer tho idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peridot was in a horrible situation at the moment. She was drunk as shit and had been convinced that she had alcohol instead of blood running through her vains. She looked like a mess. Her hair was sticking out in weird ways, her dress was covered in throw up, and her face was stained with tears. All she wanted to do was go home but she couldn't even walk anymore. Her friend had ditched her and she was left sitting on the curb. She didn't know what to think. She couldn't think at all. Her life at the moment was a living hell...that was until Lapis Lazuli showed up. Lapis Lazuli was a grade A student...enphasis on was. After she had gotten knocked up in grade 11, her life turned to shit. She was always late on assignments and had no time to study. She had developed severe depression and had attempted to kill herself many times. Her mom and dad had left her after she had the child. She had 4 part time jobs and had been working every second of the day. Whenever she had to work her neighbour would step in and take care of the baby. She got friday off and sunday off. Those two days were precious to her. She put most of the time she had towards studying and being with her baby. Malachite, her child, was barely a year old but had already learned how to walk and she was potty trained. She had been so thankful that her child could pick up on those things easily. Lapis' neighbours were a blessing when it came to taking care of Malachite. They were always open to support her and help her out.

Lapis walks down the street with Malachite sitting on her hip. She was so happy today, nothing had gone wrong yet, and she was hoping nothing would. "Mama look!" Malachite points to Peridot. "Oh wow..." Lapis walks over to her and sets Malachite in her lap. Peridot looks at Lapis and furrows her brow. This girl was, some-what attractive, and had a child in her lap. She was a little confused as to why she would bring a child near her but she decided to just ignore her. "Hey..." Lapis smiles at little at the girl. Peridot turns away and puts her head in her knees. "Setting a great example for the k-kid" Peridot murmurs, giggling to herself. Lapis looks at Malachite. She's completely ignoring their conversation, playing with Lapis' necklace. Lapis chuckles. "I can teach her not to talk to strangers later...it looks like you need some help..." Lapis says. Peridot doesn't say anything. She was to tired, she could pass out at any moment. "Hey, I can help you...really...I can take you back to my place and-" Peridot smiles "Yeah! Woo! We can bang allll night...." Peridot laughs. Lapis sighs "Sure, we can bang.." She knew that agreeing was the only way this girl was coming with her. Even if this girl would be pissed or sad when she got home. Lapis stands up, holding Malachite in her arms. Peridot grabs onto Lapis, helping her get up. Peridot stumbles while she's walking and takes off one of her heels. "Ow..." She groans. Lapis giggles and wraps an arm around the girl as they get to her car. She opens the door and sets Malachite in her booster seat. She brings Peridot around the front and buckles her in. Peridot giggles "We're gonna fuckk alll night!" She lays her head on the car door. Lapis sits in the driver's seat and turns on the car. She looks at Peridot then drives off.

 

They finally arrive at Lapis' house. Peridot opens the door and falls out of the car. She rubs her head "Oww!!" Peridot moans. Lapis sighs and unbuckles Malachite, then walks over to Peridot. Lapis helps Peridot up "Come on, lets go inside. "That care is stupid! It's a piece of shit!" Peridot growls. Lapis unlocks the door and lays Peridot on the couch. She walks upstairs and puts Malachite in her crib. "Is she staying here?" Malachite asks. Lapis sighs "I don't know Mala...maybe.." Lapis says. "Yay!" Malachite smiles. Lapis giggles and plants a kiss on her forehead. "Good night..." She says as she flicks the night light on and walks out of the room. She takes a deep breath then exhales. She had to prepare herself for the shit she was going to go through when she told the girl she wasn't going to have sex with her. Lapis puts on a fake smile and walks downstairs. Peridot looks up at Lapis. She was ecstatic, so happy to see the girl. "Woohoo!" She yells. Lapis glares at her "Keep it down...I'm not going to bang you.." Lapis says. "Hell yeah you are!" Peridot starts taking off her dress. "No! I am not!" Lapis whispers. "You agreed so you have to!" Peridot snaps. "I don't care if I agreed. I wanted your ass to be safe!" Lapis says. Peridot starts crying. "Oh brother..." Lapis facepalms. "Here, let's compromise..." Lapis says. "You can sleep in my room if you want..." Lapis says reluctantly. She really didn't want some random stranger in her room, but she had to do what she had to do. "With you?" Peridot's voice shakes. Lapis sighs "Fine whatever! You just have to be completely silent..." Lapis whispers. "Deal!" Peridot smiles. Man, this girl had some crazy mood swings. Lapis helps Peridot up the stairs and slowly lays her down on her bed. Lapis grabs her pajamas and locks the bathroom door. She didn't want this girl peeping in on her when she's nude. She quickly changes then walks out of the bathroom. Lapis chuckles when she sees Peridot passed out on her bed, snoring. Lapis smiles and slips in bed beside her. "Good night..." Lapis whispers.


	2. She Wakes

Peridot jumps awake, panting. She feels around the night table and grabs a pair of glasses. They didn't help much but at least she could make out a door from a wall. Peridot looks over at the girl beside her. Peridot lifts the blankets up and sighs out of relief. They hadn't had sex. 'What happened last night?' Peridot thought. She really didn't have any reason to be in this strangers home if she didn't have sex with her. Peridot starts to get a mad headache. "Fuck.." Peridot holds her head. She starts to hear a baby cry. It couldn't have been far since it sounded so near. She stands up and realizes what she's wearing. Her super tight dress from last year that her friend made her buy, covered in some weird substance. "Ugghh..." She groans. Peridot rummages through Lapis' drawers and grabs a pair of track pants. Great! This girl's shirts were all dirty...she takes off her dress and changes into the trackpants. She steals one of the girl's sports bras and puts it on...backwards. She quickly fixes it. Much comfier now. She walks down the hall, holding the walls. She follows the noise. The crying really wasn't helping Peridot's headache. Only making it worse. She sees Malachite crying in her crib. Peridot stops for a minute. 'Why is there a baby here?' She thinks. She assumes that the girl might be a baby-sitter of some kind. Peridot walks over to the baby and lifts her out of the crib. She rocks the baby softly and decides to question the girl later. 

After a few minutes of rocking the baby, she starts to calm down. Thank god...this baby had only been a menace to Peridot so far. The baby looks at Peridot and starts giggling. Peridot smiles a little. She could barely see the baby but she enjoyed her presence. The way it's hair was all messed up and how soft it's skin was. Peridot sets the baby back down in the crib. The baby holds onto Peridot, not wanting to let go. She knew she was messing with this baby's sleep schedule, but decided to keep the baby in her arms. Peridot carries the baby back to the room she woke up in and looks for her wallet and her phone. She feels around the floor and finally finds them. She walks downstairs and sits on the couch. Peridot sighs. She can barely see anything without her glasses. So typing wasn't an option. 

Man this headache was horrible...it pissed her off more than anything. Peridot walks upstairs and trips on the last step. She hits her face on the ground and accidentally drops Malachite. "Oof!" Malachite rubs her head. "Are you okay?" Malachite asks. "Fine...just...fine...you're okay right?" Peridot sniffles. Malachite smiles on nods. She lifts up the baby and walks to the bathroom upstairs, as tears start streaming down her cheeks. She was in unbearable pain right now. Her arms and legs were sore, she had a massive headache, and a cheek that made her look like she got into a fight. She was a little pissed off at how the baby was tougher than her. She scans through the cabinets, trying to put the pain to the side. She notices a lot of antidepressants. Man, she needed those right now in the shape that she's in but...she had to feel bad for this girl. Depression was hard on people, she definetly knew that. Peridot takes one of the bottles for antidepressants and looks at it. This is some heavy st- "What are you doing in here?" Lapis looks at them. "Give me my kid back..." Lapis says. Peridot quickly hands the child to the girl. "Um..I was just looking for advil..." Peridot says as she slowly puts the bottle back. Lapis blushes slightly. She didn't like people going through her things. Especially if it's personal stuff. "Um...where did you get my clothes from?" Lapis asks. "Your drawer..." Peridot says. "Why?" Lapis sets the baby on her hip. "Did you see my dress? It..it was a mess!" Peridot says. "Why do you need advil..." Lapis sighs. "Monster headache..." Peridot says as she rubs her head. Lapis pulls out advil from the cabinet. "Thanks." Peridot says as she takes 4. "Um...aren't you supposed to take 2?" Lapis watches her. "Monster headache...emphasis on monster..." Peridot says. "And lastly, why were you crying?" Lapis asks, feeling empathetic for the poor girl. Peridot tenses up a little. "Cause of your cheek?" Lapis asks again. Peridot nods "And everything else that's wrong with me..." She laughs a little. Lapis giggles "I can fix you up.." She says as she walks out of the bathroom. 

Lapis walks downstairs behind Peridot "....she's short..." Malachite whispers. "Yeah she is..." Lapis snickers. "I want pizza..." Peridot says as she lays on the couch. "Having pizza at...5:30am...the perfect breakfast..." Lapis says sarcastically. "Haha, now order it for me..." Peridot snaps. "Woah fiesty..." Lapis says. "I want my pizza." Peridot glares at Lapis. "Fine but you're paying. What kind?" Lapis asks. "Cheese." Peridot says as she turns on the tv. "Pepperoni." Lapis says. "I'm the one paying!" Peridot yells. Lapis gives her a death glare. "Woah fine. Pepperoni it is..." Peridot says. Lapis smiles and orders a pepperoni pizza. Peridot watches the game show channel. "You watch these?" Lapis asks. Peridot nods as Lapis hands her an ice pack for her cheek. She watches Lapis move Peridot's head so she can sit down. Peridot furrows her brow and looks at Lapis "Um no...I'm not laying like this..." Peridot complains. "Then move..." Lapis smirks as she puts her feet up on the table. "Grr! I'm not moving for you!" Peridot yells as tears starts to fill her eyes. She was pissed off. And when she got pissed off. That's when the waterfalls showed up. "Fine." Lapis says. "Move already!" Peridot commands. Lapis doesn't respond. Peridot's blood starts to boil. She was extremely pissed off right now. "MOVE!" Peridot screams as she bursts out into tears. Lapis could only feel bad for the poor girl. She had almost no control over her emotions. Lapis sighs and pets her head. Peridot was like a stubborn child who didn't get what they wanted for christmas. "It's okay...you're going to get your pizza soon..." Lapis says. 

The door swings wide open as Amethyst walks in with her girlfriend Pearl. "Hey guys..." Lapis says. "Ame! Pea!" Malachite runs over to them. Amethyst chuckles and spins her around. Peridot turns her head to face Lapis' stomache. "Uh is this a bad time?" Pearl asks. "No it's fine...we just ordered a pizza." Lapis says. "Awesome!" Amethyst beams. "Who's she?" Amethyst points to the girl. "Peridot." She mumbles. "Hey Peridot!" Amethyst smiles. "Hi." Peridot wipes her eyes on Lapis' shirt and looks at Amethyst. Pearl takes Malachite out of Amethyst's arms and sighs "I'll put her to bed." Pearl mutters. Lapis nods as Pearl makes her way to Malachite's bedroom. 

Amethyst lifts Peridot's feet up and sits down. Peridot grips Lapis' shirt tightly and starts shaking. Lapis rubs her back slowly "Amethyst could you uh, move..." Lapis says. "Why?" Amethyst asks. "Just move!" Peridot sits up and glares at Amethyst. Amethyst blushes slightly "Yeesh..." She pulls a chair over and sits down. Peridot lays back in Lapis' lap and starts bawling. "Why are you crying?" Lapis rubs the back of her head. "I don't know!" Peridot screams. The doorbell rings. Peridot quickly sits up and opens the door. Jamie smiles "Hey, here's your-" "Thanks." Peridot grabs the pizza and slams the door. Amethyst beams "You're savage Peri!" Amethyst laughs. Peridot walks upstairs and lays on Lapis' bed with the pizza. Lapis giggles "Do you think she has PMS..." Amethyst nods "Definetly.." Amethyst giggles. 

Jamie knocks on the door. Lapis sighs and opens it "Here um...here's a five..." Lapis hands it to him and closes the door. Amethyst and Lapis walks over to Peridot too see if she's doing okay. Pearl puts a cold hand towel on Peridot's forehead "That might help with..." Pearl looks at Amethyst and Lapis. "Looks like she's got that problem handled..." Amethyst smiles. Lapis nods "Are you wearing Pearl's glasses?" Lapis asks. Peridot doesn't say anything as she rolls over and continues eating. Pearl sighs "She's fine. It's just PMS." Pearl crosses her arms. "Oh." Lapis chuckles "We're gonna go...we just came to say hi..." Pearl says as she sets a glasses case on Peridot's stomache. Amethyst grabs two slices of pizza and walks to her car with Pearl. Peridot looks at the case then opens it and tries her best to make out the glasses. Lapis watches her then helps her put them on. Peridot looks around then looks at Lapis' dark blue eyes. Lapis smiles "Go to sleep...you seem stressed..." Lapis says. Peridot's jaw drops. This girl was beautiful. The way her hair was perfectly styled and how beautiful her eyes were. Her skin was tan with some dark freckles spread across her cheeks. This woman was flawless. Lapis blushes slightly "What?" Peridot shakes her head "I'm just...I just zoned out..." Peridot says. "Oh, okay..." Lapis chuckles as she lays beside Peridot, grabbing a slice of pizza. Peridot watches her then goes onto her phone. She knew she was going to have her life ruined by this girl. And she couldn't wait!


End file.
